Cartoon Network: Super Gals Match
Cartoon Network: Super Gals Match is an upcoming 2D fighting game developed by Arc System Works and published by Cartoon Network, to be released on PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and Microsoft Windows in December 9, 2018. It will feature characters from the Ben 10, The Powerpuff Girls & Others' Female Characters. Gameplay This game where all characters would be re-designed in anime form, similar to FusionFall. also this gameplay similar Blazblue Series. Plot TBA(If you know this plot, please make this game's plot) Characters Playable * Gwen Tennyson * Charmcaster * Breach * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Sedusa * Princess Morbucks * Fionna * Marceline * Princess Bubblegum * Flame Princess * Lee Kanker * Marie Kanker * May Kanker * Numbuh Three * Numbuh Five * Mandy Unlockable * Lucky Girl Gwen * Gwen Tennyson(Gwen 10) * Young Gwen * Chemical X Overdrive Blossom * Chemical X Overdrive Bubbles * Chemical X Overdrive Buttercup * Berserk * Brat * Brute * Rainbow Monkey Numbuh Three * Phantom Agent Numbuh Five * Hell Queen Mandy DLC Wave 1 * Pearl * Garent * Amethyst Wave 2 * Ashi * Nicole Watterson * Drew Saturday Wave 3 * Hyper Blossom * Rolling Bubbles * Powered Buttercup Bosses(also Unlockable) * Ice Queen * Mother(Based on Father from Codename: Kids Next Door) * G.I.R.L.S.(Genesis Infinity Reset Locking Space)(Final Boss) Stages Starter * Townsville * Megasville * Belltown * Candy Kingdom * Ice Kingdom(Fionna Universe) * Endsville * Peach Creek Summons * Sector V * Training Room DLC * Tokyo * Pyramid(The Secret Saturday) * Beach Town * Elmore * Gem Temple Unlockable * G.I.R.L.S.'s Lair Voice List * Sayaka Maeda as Gwen Tennyson, Lucky Girl Gwen, Gwen 10 & Young Gwen * Miyuki Sawashiro as Charmcaster, Flame Princess, Lee Kanker, Garent, Mandy & Hell Queen Mandy * Nana Mizuki as Breach * Chiwa Saito as Blossom, Chemical X Overdrive Blossom & Berserk * Mamiko Noto as Bubbles, Chemical X Overdrive Bubbles & Brat * Haruna Ikezawa as Buttercup, Chemical X Overdrive Buttercup & Brute * Ami Koshimizu as Sedusa & Drew Saturday * Aoi Yūki as Nicole Watterson, Ashi, Princess Morbucks & Marie Kanker * Tomoe Hanba as Fionna * Toshimi Kanno as Marceline * Rie Tanaka as Princess Bubblegum * Emiri Kato as May Kanker & Hyper Blossom * Megumi Han as Numbuh Three & Rainbow Monkey Numbuh Three * Romi Park as Numbuh Five & Amethyst * Kotono Mitsuishi as Ice Queen * Rumi Shishido as Mother * Kumiko Watanabe as G.I.R.L.S. * Nami Miyahara as Rolling Bubbles * Machiko Kawana as Powered Buttercup * Rie Kugimiya as Pearl Easter Eggs Blossom vs. G.I.R.L.S. * Then you use Blossom on Arcade Mode, face to Final Boss, G.I.R.L.S., Blossom call her "Stupid Woman", similar like Natsumi from Keroro Gunso call Keroro from Keroro Gunso "Stupid Frog", according to the Character Designer Mine Yoshizaki, because Blossom's Voice Actor as Chiwa Saito, who also voiced Natsumi Hinata from Keroro Gunso & G.I.R.L.S.' Voice Actor as Kumiko Watanabe, who also voiced Keroro from Keroro Gunso(also Bubbles' voice actor as Mamiko Noto, who also voiced Angol Mois from Keroro Gunso & Buttercup's voice actor as Haruna Ikezawa, who also Voiced Momoka Nishizawa from Keroro Gunso). Blossom vs. Hyper Blossom * Then Blossom face her opponent, Hyper Blossom, Hyper Blossom tell Blossom "Blossom-chan, do you want to be Magical Girl, you can contract with me." that quote based on one of ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica ''character, Kyubey(who also voiced Hyper Blossom as same actor) but Blossom say "No, i can doing of myself and my sister." After to Quote, Blossom going to attack Hyper Blossom. by the way, Blossom's Voice Actor as Chiwa Saito, who also voiced Homura Akemi(Also Nicole Watterson, Ashi, Princess Morbucks & Marie Kanker's Voice Actor as Aoi Yuki, who also voiced Madoka Kaname). Trivia * This Game's Character Designer is Mine Yoshizaki, who created a Keroro Gunso, Kemono Friends & Others. * This Game's Released Date similar like Keroro Gunso's Keroro's Birthday. * This Game as similar like SNK's SNK Gals' Fighters & SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Arc System Works Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Ben 10 Category:Generator Rex Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:Fighting Games Category:Adventure Time Category:Crossover Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:WikiaisSpy24's Games